Wandering souls
by Porcratus
Summary: these are poems i think up about the teen titans iner feeling, the way i see them anyways...
1. Wandering souls

Wandering souls

_Walking down a hallway._

_You find yourself all ALONE!_

_You cannot run from your feelings even if you think you can, think you can, think YOU CAN!_

_One of the mirrors is shaded green … the other in darkness._

_Both of them look at each other and wonder what is missing, from… their… lives._

_Malchior, Terra!… They have been betrayed by someone that they believed they LOVED!_

_Resting, against his door he wonder to himself if it's worth going on any…LONGER!_

_He cries at night remembering that he transformed and could have hurt the one he loved… tears fall…away_

_Lying on her pillow trying to read a book, she questions her place… that is if she deserves to be any ware. _

_Born from a mother, who was raped and killed from a DEAMON LORD!... __giving up on hope_

_Walking down a hallway._

_You find yourself all ALONE!_

_Until you find…_

_That_

_The_

_One_

_You loved,_

_Was in front of you… the entire time… a kiss of love_

I couldn't write anything good for my other fic so I tried a poem I thought up… it isn't that good, well tell me how you thought about it, my first time writing a poem.


	2. Almost gave up

_She through me away!_

_Just if was garbage… she betrayed me!_

_I thought I loved her…, but how I can I be sure._

_That the one I love is not to hurt me again?_

_Terra_

_If only you trusted me._

_I could have helped you._

_But you didn't listen._

_And now it's to late…_

_But tell me one thing._

_Did you actually feel love?_

_As sat in my room thinking what life means to me and wondering what it's all about_

_As I held a piece of glass in one hand and a note in the other,_

_I looked at the reflection,_

_that was given of by the tool that will end my wondering._

_What a fool I must have been!_

_To think I could be happy!_

_I pretend day and day, just for them!_

_What do I get… nothing._

_After she was gone I wondered what to do._

_Ha! But 'she' could never love me…no she can't feel a thing._

_Why can't I be like her?_

_Able to put everything away _

_And ignore the one you truly love _

_And just push them aside!_

_Not any more will I care._

_Because how can I if I die!_

_I held the blade of my fate up to my throat and wonder if life can ever change._

_I hear the door. No go away, they don't listen!_

_I look up from my pitiful state and see the one who causes me pain._

_Raven._

_She grabs the piece of glass and throws it away… it smashes… I feel like that was my mind.!_

_She hugs me deeply… I feel tears, why can I not cry?_

_She grabs my note and reads it to herself, as she drops to her knees _

_I reach for_

_She pulls away._

_She runs away!_

_I fall asleep crying from my soul._

_I'll have to be happy again._

_My note?_

_Why do you wonder?_

_Why do you care!_

"_I can't take it anymore, I give up, and one of my reasons is that my love for one Dark girl can never be said_

_No matter how hard I try"_

_I wake to a new light._


	3. Why?

_I try to fall asleep. _

_But I can't no matter how hard I try. _

_I wander down the hallways in the darkness to find my reason. _

_I go down stairs to get some tea. _

_When walk in… I find the reason… _

_His name is Beast Boy, _

_And with that smile he cheers me up… but I cannot show it. _

_But I must believe it, _

_To be true. _

_I can't say that I love him, I can't say anything… _

_How could he love me? _

_Because I'm so ugly. _

_I run away crying. I hear someone ask why… why can't he just not care? _

_I stand in front of my mirror looking at my pale skin, and wonder, _

_How can he even smile at me? _

_I think and think, until it hurts. _

_Suddenly I'm surprised. _

_As a feel warm arms wrap around me. _

_I look into my mirror and see green. _

Basically I came home and had an idea, only took me five minutes to write, I see that my poems are more of a narrative, but have a poetic style though please RR


	4. Terra

_My name is Terra _

_I'm cast in stone_

_My body cannot move…_

_But my mind is till very much alive._

_As seconds go by like hours I think to myself…_

_And say…_

_I'm so sorry_

_Why did I have to think that he told my secret?_

_Why did I trust Slade?_

_Why did I believe him… that I had no friends?_

_I hurt him… I loved him… _

_He was mad… then sad…_

_But even though my body is trapped in this rock…_

_My mind is not._

_My spirit wanders around the tower almost felling that I'm there…_

_But there is one thing I must ask…_

_Why did you do it Beast Boy…?_

_Why did you forget me and fall in love with that witch!_

_Raven!_

_That bitch!_

_All this time you were just playing around!_

_And all awhile you had an eye out for her!_

_So the fact is…_

_I'm pretty much dead…_

_And I should be happy that you're happy…_

_But you moved on so fast…_

"_I'll never forget you" were you're last words to me… _

_so…_

_Beast Boy…_

_When I get out…_

_Of my stone prison…_

_**YOU'RE MINE!**_

I only wrote this poem because I felt that Terra gets a lot of betting, she wasn't evil. Think about it, you have awesome powers, cannot control them, disaster were ever you go, when you fall in love, you think that person told you biggest secret that could get you thrown out into the streets. Messed up a little (and I bit paranoid) yes evil no. by the way for all my poems I don't own teen titans


	5. Half machine

_After the accident I could not feel, I couldn't even love._

_Who could love me?_

_I'm half machine._

_All I am is bit and pieces of hardware with a little of what I used to be._

_I can't feelthe touch of a freinds hand on my shoulderanymore._

_Except half my face, can stillfeel the wind._

_The girl I like may be kinda evil._

_But I believe she can change._

_You could say._

_That wishing it to come true may jinx me._

_Robin has Starfire, she quite a catch._

_Beast Boy and Raven, they seem to get along good enough, maybe there's hope for them._

_But none for me._

_Because I'm half machine._

_I still remember the few days that I infiltrated the hive, I felt normal._

_That weird girl even liked me._

_Did she like me or Stone?_

_I guess I'll never know for sure._

_The team asks me what's wrong, while I'm moping around.._

_I say nothing._

_I'm alone in my room thinking to my self._

_I pick up the phone and nervously dial a few numbers._

_A thin voice answers me. "Um hello?"_

"_Hey Jinx, I was wondering…"_

_Even though I'm half machine._

_I'm also half alive._


	6. The boy wonder

_My name is Dick Grayson._

_Most people know me as Robin… the boy wonder._

_My parents were killed by a crook._

_I was raised by the Bat… Gotham's night, in darkened amour._

_I wear a mask to hide my past._

_I live in a tower with four other people._

_They are my friends._

_But no one really understands me._

_Cyborg he lost half his body in an accident._

_Beast Boy was orphaned as a child._

_Raven's mother was killed by a demon._

_Everyone has suffered… except one._

_Starfire is her name._

_She came from a distant planet named Tamaran._

_Here on earth she is lost._

_Most of the time, I feel I need to protect her, to be with her._

_I don't know what it is about her._

_She is so caring, so peaceful._

_But at times she can be ferocious, when it comes to protecting her friends._

_I think I like her… maybe even love her._

_But how can she even feel the same way about me?_

_Thousands of guys would kill to go out with her._

_Yet she doesn't._

_She hangs around with me._

_Maybe she does._

_But every time I try and say something… I shut down._

'_Emotions will only get in the way' were the words of _

_Gotham's night, in darkened amour._

_I'm supposed to be the leader, not afraid of anything._

'_Hey Starfire?'_

'_yes Robin?'_

'_would you…'_

'_yes?'_

'_like to…'_

'_yes Robin?'_

'_play the game station with me?'_

'_ok!'_

_maybe some other time…_


	7. If you ever saw a raven fly

Beast Boy walked into the dimly lit café, and wondered what the heck he was doing here.

"Hey. Is it open mike tonight?"

Some guy, that seemed he hadn't slept in a month, at the counter twisted his neck. "Yup… go on ahead, no one's reading right now"

Beast Boy walked ontothe stage and took his seaton thetall stool near the microphone.

"Might as well" Beast By took out a piece of paper from his pocket..

_If you ever saw a raven fly, you'd know what I mean._

_Wings drawn in, holding herself tight._

_Always so dark, always so alone._

_When I try and make herlaugh, she flies off._

_But she's better than a dream._

_If you ever saw a raven fly, you'd know what I mean._

_Why can I never say what I feel to her._

_She seems so distant._

_It rips me apart, to see her all alone. _

_Always trying to get away._

_If you ever saw a raven fly, you'd know what I mean._

_Most people say, when a bird tries to get away, set it free._

_But I keep her bye._

_I don't know why._

_But I can't let her go._

_No matter how hard I try._

_I have to watch from a distant place._

_And see her worried, that she will never be happy._

_If you ever saw a raven fly, you'd know what I mean._

_With grace and elegance of a shadow,_

_She entrances me._

_With her violet eyes, so full of sorrow._

_I want to help and ease the pain,_

_Of being alone._

_She shoves me away._

_But I want to be with her._

_More than she could possibly know._

_If you ever saw a raven fly, you'd know what I mean…_

As Beast Boy folded the piece of paper and shove it into his pocket, he was sure he would start hearing boos and 'get of the stage!'. But instead he hears clapping all around him.

"What?" Beast Boy looks around to see the entire café cheering for him. "Uh.. thanks a lot every body!" Beast Boy walked off stage and headed for the door.

"Hey not bad kid" Beast Boy turned his head to see the same guy at the counter. "Looks like you got a fan."

Beast Boy turned around to see a familiar goth girl standing in front of him. "R-Raven h-h-hi"

Raven lifted her gaze from her shoes and into the embarrassed green teen's, emerald eyes. And with a small smile she pulled him into a deep hug. "Thank you…"

So there you have it, another Beast Boy and Raven poem… well actually it's a story but it's focused around a poem right? I liked it, tell me what you think. And to any of my 'Beast Boy's suffering' fans, the sixth chapter will be a bit slow coming, because I have a truck load of home work to do, I'll try and hurry and finish it, my mom let me write this before I had to go back to my homework, shes so nice /. Also give me some suggestions on whom to write about next, I'm thinking about Starfire. Ta ta for now.


	8. Hoping he's the one

_He is the most desirable, male on this planet._

_He is very kind,_

_Although he can be wanting 'the alone time', a lot._

_I am sure he cares for me._

_Or so I hope._

_When I was to be betrothed to…Glgrdsklechhh, he was, quite undesirable._

_Robin seemed angry._

_Not in 'losing ones friend' angry._

_But in a glreegob kind of way, I think it is called being… jealous, on earth._

_I am positive that he cares for me._

_For I am sure I love him._

_One reason, could be that I have dreams about Robin._

_Raven said these are called 'dirty drams', there is no mud in my dreams._

_When I see him it feels like my insides are full of cotton…_

…_even though I only eat the cotton of candy._

_I remember when Robin wanted to ask me something._

_For a strange reason he was really nervous._

_After a few tries he asked me if I wanted to play the 'gamestation' with him._

_I said yes of course._

_But, I was wishing he would ask me something different…_

There you have it, a Starfire inner thoughts one. I liked it, not my best work. Give me a few ideas for the next poem, I'm thinking about a Jinx oriented one, or perhaps… Slade? See ya later, and to my 'Beast Boy's suffering' fans, slowly but surely chapter 6 is taking shape (and space on my floppy might I had), so don't worry it should be up in a few days, at the most a week, hey it's going to be long one… a lot happens ok. Bye!


	9. Could it ever be real?

_Dreams and love are tide together._

_Both are desires created by the soul._

_They are achieved when one realizes that they are not actually real._

_Dreams are but a fantasy._

_Love is a delusion_

_Both keep you in one place._

_Both give you somewhere to hide._

_Or am I totally wrong _

_About what I say._

_And that dreams are the actualreality that we live in._

_And that love is worth sacrificing yourself for._

_Both are bliss._

_Both are curses._

_Both can bring happiness._

_Both can bring nightmares._

_And both can save you…_

Beast Boy snapped the book shut and laid on his night stand. Beast Boy looked over at his clock that blinked 2:00 am and let out a deep and tired sigh. "Another night another entry.." Beast Boy tossed his pencil back into the night stand single drawer and stood up and walked over to his bed. For a moment he paused, just sttod their staring at his bed, time stood still. Like a flash of light, a thought occurred to him. "…all this time… is that what I felt"

Walking down the almost pitch black hallway Beast Boy found himself thinking the same thing over and over again. _"Both are bliss…Both are curses…Both can bring happiness… Both can bring nightmares… And both can save you…"_

Beast Boy looked up at the door in front of him. "…probably shouldn't…" as Beast Boy's hand drew nearer to the door he felt his heart racing, and found himself asking the single most important question. "C_ould it ever happen?"_

Finally Beast Boy's knuckles came into contact with the room labeled RAVEN.

Well I hoped you liked this one, I know I know another BB/Rea one… well mostly BB but hey there my favorite couple and characters on the show. This poem came to me earlier today, and I decided to use it in a short Teen Titans poetry/fic Tell me what you think.


	10. Stupid songfic but it's funny!

First off this is just going to be a stupid-just-for-laughs-no-idea-why-wrote-it song fic ok, so read at the risk of losing brain cells.

**WARNING: This content is extremely stupid, and contains scene of extreme making out, you have been warned!**

All through the tower there was not a sound, not even a mouse could be herd… wait wrong story. Porymon sits back in his chair and scratches his head madly. "Why can't I think of anything" he calls out loud. When all of a sudden, a ghost like creature, that looks like a wrinkled old short elf, appears.

"Use the force, use the force" the ghost waves his three fingered hand in front of his face. Porymon just stares at the strange sight floating 2 feet off the ground. "…wait, were the heck am I?" The ghost looks around him to see that he is in a computer room of some sort.

"In my house, my names porymon, why are you here Yoda?" _"I think writing Beast Boy and Raven fics have caused me to go insane"_

"First of all, my name is Billy, and second, I don't know, I was supposed to be somewhere, can't quit remember, something about, lasers, death stares, and some guy named chewy, o well probably nothing important" The ghostly figure floats over to the screen and takes a look. "What are you trying to do, porymon?" _"I thought the name everyone called we was weird"_

"I was trying to write a poem, but I can't think of anything, grrrr!" Porymon started to yell at his computer, who just stuck it's tongue out at him.

"_This is weird, maybe if I help him, I can go." _"How about you do a song-fic then?"

Porymon taps his keyboard lightly. "Ok but what about and why don't you talk like you have half a brain?"

"Because, I'm an actor you idiot!"

Porymon is starting to get annoyed. "So what about the song then!"

"Hu ok.. how about… well you know the tune… I don't know it's name... this, do-do do-do do-do-do do-do-do, you now that weird scene on Mulon Rouge"

"Oh ya that weird can can music, ok, thanks, bye!" Porymon waves goodbye at the small ghostly elf looking creature, named Billy.

POOF! And like that, he was gone. "Well let's get started!"

TAP TAP was the sound the conductor, wearing a tux (also he had spiked hair that had a tint of silver in it) made when he taped his white stick on the easel. "OK ready you five?"

Raven was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed glared at the conductor. "No way in hell, am I singing that song!"

Porymon smiled evilly at the gothic girl. "Well I do have ultimate power you know, so I could just make you and Beast Boy make out, right now"

Beast Boy's head perked up. "Hey! Can you really do that?" A mischievous grin appeared on the green changelings face.

Cyborg let out a moan, and after turning his head away from Raven strangling Beast Boy, hey put up his hand in a dull way. "Why we have to sing THAT song?"

Robin was about to agree with his metal friend until…

"Because this song creates the giggles, that is why!"

Robin hand went up. "Hey you can do anything right?"

Porymon was juggling fireballs when Robin asked this question and just trough them into the waste basket. "Yes why?"

Robin pointed his thumb over to Starfire.

"Ok sure" Porymon snapped his fingers and a slight pop was heard.

"What? Why did Robin point his finger at me? Do I have something on my face or something?" Starfire covered her mouth. "Change by voice back now!"

"If I do, you will mess up the lyrics, ok let's get started"

All the titans drew in a deep breath and started the song, that porymon wrote for no apparent reason.

Silkie, Silkie, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, hey-hey-hey!

Mad-Mod's crazy, Slade's mean, Raven's dull, Beast Boy's green! do-do do-do do-do-do do-do-do!

I know I know were the greatest team!

We know we know were the greatest team!

Aqualads cool, jinx is creepy, Beast Boy was once a stool and Gizmos wimpy! do-do do-do do-do-do do-do-do!

Ok everyone, lets do the dance, even though Raven has no pants! (The team does the can can)

Silkie, Silkie, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, hey-hey-hey!

Once there was a bad guy named Slade, he is gone, now were all happy! do-do do-do do-do-do do-do-do!

Robin wears a mask, Starfires a ditz, Cyborgs can do any task, lets all to the blitz! (The team stops doing the can can and starts to swing dance)

(Cyborg stops in the center and pulls out a voilen) Ok know grab your partner swing them around do see do! Hey Beast Boy don't step on Raven's toe, come people lets all go! do-do do-do do-do-do do-do-do! Robin keep ya hands above the waist, now spin around if it was a race! (Every body lets go and starts to do the can can again)

Silkie, Silkie, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, hey-hey-hey!

(Beast Boy, out of now were, grabs a mike and puts on a cap back wards) Beast Boy's cool, cannot deny it, Ravens HOT, she knows she wants to try it, I may say something else but better NOT!

(Ravens high kicks Beast Boy and lands on stage with gold chains on and grabs the mike that was spinning in mid air) This all to ya peeps, out there in dream land! All I got to say is life is whacked, now give me a hand!( after a cricket is heard Ravens drops the mike and walks out of the spot light and joins the rest of the team in a can can)

Silkie, Silkie, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, hey-hey-hey!

That's all we got say, porymon wrote the dumbest story, but hey!

The titans fall back onto the couch exaushted.

Starfire let out a loud sigh. "That was most fun and joyis" She giggles loudly. "Yay my voice has returned to it's normal splendor!"

Raven rolls her eyes. "That's great, that song sucked and…" Raven turned her head towards a cowering Beast Boy. "…what was that about 'she knows she wants to try it'?"

"he hem!" All the Titans turn their heads to see an annoyed conductor. "I thought I told you not to complain." Porymon smiled evily."So now I will make you and Beast Boy make out! In three, two-"

"Come here you!" Beast Boy pushed raven on to her back.

"Beast Boy what the f-mmmhhhfffff"

Porymon stared at the strange sight of Beast Boy with his tongue practically halfway down Raven's throat, and the dark goth making no attempt to stop it. "Umm I didn't do anything yet… but I will do this"

Robin got an evil grin on his face and turned towards Starfire. "Oh Starfire?"

"Yes Robin, what is it and why is Beast Boy's hand on Friend Ravens 'tushie'- eeek why are you grabbing my gribnacks?"

Cyborg looked over to see Beast Boy and Raven making out and Robin fodling Starfire and making out also. "Man… I got nobody" Just then a loud pop was heard and a pink haired girl was sitting on the couch beside Cyborg. "Jinx what are you doing here?"

"I don't know a second ago I was beating Mammoth at Amoured Core 3, and now I'm here" Jinx looked behind her to see Beast Boy and raven making out and then pulled her head to one side to see Robin making out with Starfire, and looked up at Cyborg. "Well when in Rome"

"Uh jinx what are you-whaaa!" Cyborg fell of the couch with Jinx and started waking out.

Porymon clapped his hands together to get some sort of invisible dust off. "Well my work here is done" And with a loud pop the spiky haired teenager was gone.

Well I hope you liked that one, stupid song, hilarious and some serious making out in the end for kicks, by the way I'm a Cy+Jinx fan. This one was justfor fun, the next one, I'm thinking of a continuation of 'could it be real' as always I'm open to suggestions, and yes I am working on 'Beast Boy's suffering' to. also i don't own Armoured Core 3 or Teen Titnas


	11. Truth

_It all binds us_

_To are predetermined fate_

_Around we go_

_Listening hate_

_We here what you say_

_Were listen to what you believe_

_By why can't you see?_

_That you're not like me?_

_But totally different_

_In a whole other world_

_Take my hand and show me_

_Cause I cannot see what I do not know_

_I'm afraid to love_

_Fear of pain and betrayal cloud my mind_

_I cry to understand, and believe_

_Why do you love me?_

With a click the radio was off. The dark aurora surrounding the knob dissipated and Raven rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Why can't I sleep?" Raven turned over in her bed sheets. "Why does that song make me think about 'him'?" Raven lifted her self up and hung her slender legs over the side of her bed. Raven let out a sigh and fixed the strap of her plain black tank top.

"Knock Knock"

Raven tuned her head towards the door and without realizing that she was still only wearing a small back tank top an old pair of back boxers she had, she went to go answer the door.

When I get a chance I'll write up the next and final part of this three part poem thingy


	12. Realization

"Knock Knock"

Beast Boy waited for a second and convinced himself that she wasn't in her room, and turned around to head for his room.

"Hello?'

Beast Boy turned around and saw Raven in clothes he always wondered if he actually wore them at all. She wore only a small black tank top and Black boxers. _"Ok… this is seriously hot!" _Beast Boy just realized that he was only wearing a plain green t-shirt and dark green boxers, and blushed furiously.

"_Beast Boy what is he doing her at this hour… wait, he's only wearing a t-shirt and boxers!" _Raven just realized what she was wearing and blushed furiously. "Umm what are y-you doing her?'

"I uh… Raven"

Raven looked up from Beast Boy's chest, which she found to be way more muscular than she expected. "Beast Boy what is-" Raven could not finish her sentence because her lips were pressing against another.

Beast Boy drew away from Raven and looked deeply into her scared violet eyes. "II'm sorry, I'll understand if you don't want to ever talk to again" Beast Boy turned away and was about to head for his room.

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm. Raven's face was held with desperation, as if she was reaching for a life raft to pull her out of a raging river. "Could you keep me company?"

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he said. "W-what?"

Raven's gave went to her feet and her blush grew even more. "I… I just don't want to be alone ok?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Sure, ok"

Raven and Beast Boy got comfortable and the dark circular bed. Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around Raven, and she had her back against his chest. Beast Boy laid his head against Raven's, and wished he never had to go to sleep.

Raven used her dark powers to turn the knob on the radio, and it started playing soft music.

_I was lost and now I'm found_

_Deep in whirl of wonder_

_Constantly watching_

_Believing that it could possibly be true_

_That I could love you_

_And you love me back_

_We are similar me and you_

_Are parents taken by some cruel twist of fate_

_Holding inside a horrible power that could hurt what you care about_

_All the while hoping that my dreams did not lie_

_The entire time all I could do was cry_

_You would help_

_I would wonder why_

_Doubt would consumed me_

_But tonight I realized_

_That you love me_

Well there you go, the final part of this three part poemthingy, know i'm probably not going to write any more poetry until i finish chapter 7 on my other story, cya


	13. Live on

_It pains me to live!_

_It pains me to cry!_

_So why don't you just let me die!_

_So give me pain till I die!_

_I'll fight back just to see you happy!_

_See you lying there one day_

_Will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside_

_I'll break free and leave_

_Were will I go_

_To a boy _

_named_

_Cyborg_

I'm not really sure why I wrote this, I don't think it's very good,it just came to me while I was writing the seventh chapter to my other story. Oh by the way if you can't figure who it's about, it's Jinx.


	14. Everything to me

_When I first saw you  
You're shadow blinded me  
I wanted to know you  
To get to be with you was my mission and my life_

_But you ignored me  
You are everything to me  
My moon, my sun,… my dreams  
Without you  
Life seems to stand still as I wait  
Till I see you again  
Perfection is a cheap imitation of what you are  
Nothing could possibly be better  
If I could give the world  
I would try to do better  
A galaxy on a ring  
Is what I want  
For you_

_My dear Raven_

Well another one just something i made up and putted up here


	15. Thinking

_We all ask this question from time to time..._

_Why are we here?_

_For what pupose should we go on?_

_I've pondered this myself actually..._

_People..._

_They just see me as a happy green guy..._

_That just makes jokes to brighten there day_

_But there wrong_

_Every single one..._

_Is wrong about me_

_For if i was to end my life with the knife i have clenched in my hand..._

_Nothing..._

_It would just end..._

_Would anybody care?_

_I don't think so_

_Nobody takes me serious at all_

_Especially her..._

_I hear a knock at my door_

_I ask who it is..._

_Who ever it is answers it's Raven_

_As i hold the knife i ask what does she want_

_She tells me everybody is going to get pizzaand she asks if i would like to come..._

_Why would she ask me to come with her?_

_I hide the knife in my drawer and greet her with a smile_

_As i walk out of the tower..._

_My mind drifts to the knife in my drawer but..._

_Then it goes to her..._

So what do you think? i tried another BB/sucide poem again... i like this one... the tother was way more angsty though... and just to let you know i have a bad case of writers block on Beast Boy's suffering but i'll try and shake it off as soon as i can


	16. Raven tries her hand at poety

_with the guns flaying around_

_and kids dancing at home_

_what can we do?_

_but to look down_

_if we look up we see our world tunred topsy turvy_

_guns, knifes, pills they all rule our lives_

_but we nedd to eat our vegies or we get scurvy_

_but fuck it all and let's just dance under water_

_soon it will all be over when our air runs out_

_then my friends_

_we can party_

Raven put down the flashlight and looked around th livng room. "so how was it?"

Starfire's eyes were almost poping out of there sockets. "very... colourfull..."

Robin just nodded.

Cyborg shook his head. "why did i agree to a pagama party in the living room?"

Everybody looked at Beast Boy as he was just smiling and his eyes wide open.

"dude that fricken rocked!"

no idea why i wrote that


	17. Inner feelings

_I don't need to see_

_I don't need to cry_

_I don't need to feel_

_I don't need to be happy_

_I can't be loved_

_I can't be happy_

_I can't 'love'_

_I don't know what love is_

_I don't know if I ever will_

_I don't know if I can live_

_I don't know if I can…_

_I see them all around me_

_I see them happy_

_I see two of them in love_

_I see 'him'_

_Him… why?_

_Him… can't be_

_Him… could it be?_

_Him… he talks to me_

_I want to be with my friends_

_I want to love_

_I want to be happy_

_I want… 'him'_

Guess who it is?


	18. What I trully am

_Follow me to the night!_

_All the way to hell!_

_Come on bring it on… and let's have some fun!_

_That's all I want_

_You know it's true_

_I can't believe it's me and you!_

_Born to enjoy it!_

_So…_

_Just…_

_Let…_

_Me…_

_BE!_

I think this could be Raven's point of view… not sure… meh


	19. what must stay unsaid

_Why do I cry when I see you not looking at me?_

_Why do I cry when I'm thinking about holding you?_

_So many things in my head causing me pain._

_Only the thoughts about you make me happy._

"_I shall be happy for all my friends" that's a promise I made to everyone._

_These scratches on my arms shall not have new ones by there sides… that's what I promised you._

_Sometimes I wonder why do I love you at all?_

_I'm sure all I'll ever be is a friend to you and that's it._

_But the thought of making you happy keeps me going._

_And the thought of you saying "Ya…I'm sure" keeps ringing around in my head._

_So all I need to say is this._

_I love you… I'll hold you… I'll kiss you… but most of all I'll love you no matter what._

Beast Boy looked at the typed words on his computer screen. The dim light being emitted from the technological box in his room put down an eerier loneliness around his unlit room. As he checked hi clock that blinked a red12:24 he looked back at his chat window were he wrote something that has been on his mind for quite sometime. With a blank face the sound of the backspace key was heard multiple and he replaced what was originally there with.

"Nah I'm fine… I was just not feeling very well today"

Someone replied back whose name was Nightwalker69 "Ah ok just wonder, hey I am you friend right?"

He typed one word and then logged off and walked over to his bed and slept with his eyes open for most of the night.

Raven leaned back in her chair and looked at what Kingofbeasts wrote. Out loud she said to herself in the darkness in her room. "yup?" She shrugged her shoulders and logged off for the night never knowing what could have been said with the press of a key.

Something that I felt like writting


	20. Love

_Sink into your eyes… you eyes is all I see… your love is an ocean for you and me._

_The heavens wonder why something so powerful could exist._

_The pits below cower from this ocean… fear of being drowned._

Beast Boy listened to the short lyric in the song that was of a women with a soft voice and it sounded like she was singing in a cave somewhat. With I sigh he rolled over and continued to sleep.

Just an ongoing idea thtI update when something pops into my head.


	21. forgiveness

_Beast Boy to Terra_

_Ok we had each other for a while_

_I knew what it was like to hold you_

_But I know now you were confused about what to do_

_And that even though my feelings were quite possibly true_

_They were wrong at the same time_

_So I'll still hold you when you down, as a friend_

_So I'll still make you laugh when you need it, as a friend_

_So I'll continue to make you smile and make you keep going on…_

_AS A BEST FRIEND_

Dedicated to a very dear friend of mine "when all is understood all is forgiven"


End file.
